


Her

by CarolineCC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Freedom, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-The Avengers: Infinity Wars, Reunions, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/pseuds/CarolineCC
Summary: She left a trail and he chased after her. It took them some time to find each other but he realised that having her was enough for him, even if they were the United Nations' most wanted list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The use of he and her is used on purpose but its fairly obvious who they represent. A little fluff and a little sweetness by our favourite ship couple - Romanogers!
> 
> All Greek Translations were provided by Google.

He could feel the burning of the warm sun seeping through the window. His eyes fluttering open looking out into the Mediterranean sunrise, and as he inhaled, the tickle of red hair on the edge of his nostrils. He looked down at the body sprawled across his chest – she was here, she was  _real_. He smiled and ran his occupied arm, down the length of her naked back, to feel her soft warm skin on the tips of his callous fingertips.

They were free… well… sort of. Living in Wakanda didn’t last very long and he was missing her – her smile, her wit, her laugh, and her teasing. He missed everything about her. T’Challa understood his reasons for leaving – he knew it from the moment that she let them leave, that they had something undeniably special.

It was his turn to not let her be alone – after all, they were partners and family.

* * *

  _Breaking them out of that prison wasn’t so hard, but finding her was a challenge. T’Challa helped him try and locate the woman but, every time they got a hit – she disappeared a second later. Until he finally began making sense of it all – she was leaving a trail for him to chase after her. He didn’t leave Wakanda till she had been in the one location for more than a day, then he began his chase after her. Along the way, he found Sam hiding out at his old place back in Washington and brought him along then stopped by Clint’s farm to check on Wanda and his family. He and Sam boarded a first-class flight to their destination when he called in to check on Scott – they were his family and his team. It was best to leave Bucky frozen – there was no point sitting around waiting for him for things to get back to normal._

_They landed at their destination and it felt right – he and Sam were both free to do whatever they want in a country where no one really knew them. Sam was like a little child in a candy store with his arms in the arm and shouted “this is heaven! We are never leaving here, ever!”_

_He laughed and agreed. T’Challa sent him an encrypted message of an address… her address. Sam saw a tiny smile on his best friend’s face and immediately hailed for a taxi. Sam wasn’t surprised that his best friend could speak another foreign language._

_“Kaliméra! Chreiázeste taxí se xenodocheío?” The cab driver asks as he and Sam entered the cab._

_“Kaliméra kýrie! Tha boroúsate na mas párete sti diéfthynsi aftí?” He showed his phone. The old man nodded in understanding._

_“Fysiká!" The old man looked at both men with a big smile on his face._

_“You two! Avengers?” There was silence – their cover was blown meaning they were either going to get arrested or run._

_“Yes, we are...” Sam responded slowly. The old man kept driving with a smile._

_“It's okay. Don't worry. You are safe here in Greece. We like you, maybe except Mr Stark. That plousia malakas always causing trouble. You Avengers always have to clean after him. It's unfair what happened to you. Can't always trust the government.” He and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief – they were going to like it here._

_“Your country is beautiful.” He said with a smile._

_“Thank you. Mykonos is very beautiful…the water, the weather, the food and the people. What else could you want more?” The old man laughed out loud. He and Sam agreed with him. They were free to live their lives. The cab driver stopped._

_“That address you gave me,” the old man pointed out the window and the two men looked at where his finger was pointing, “all the way at the top. Normally, you need a gaidaros to help you, but you a big man. Get up there yourself.”_

_Sam laughed. He grinned. “Thank you, sir.”_

_“No sir. Stavros. You need a driver, you call me. I take you anywhere you want to go.” They exited the car with Stavros helping them out with their duffel bags. The driver gave him his number and shook hands with him._

_“The owner of that home. I know her very well. Good woman.” Stavros got in his car saying nothing more before driving away. Both men looked up at the house that was standing at near the very top of the hill._

_He looked at his best friend before saying, “on your left!” and took off. Sam groaned and ran after him. Sam was feeling the burn trying to catch up to his best friend – it felt like altitude training when he was back in the army trying to run up the steep hill. When Sam reached the top, he was on his knees panting while he looked at Sam in amusement, barely panting._

_“I knew eating that many dumplings in Singapore were going to come back and bite me in the ass.” He chuckled and knocked on the door. Sam was slowly standing up still trying to catch his breath. The door opened._

_She was there. He looked at the woman in front of him – her red lace braid resting over her left shoulder, dressed in a long flowing white dress and gladiator sandals. She immediately pounced on him and attached her lips to his. He let out a grunt and dropped his bag before responding to her kiss. All that time being away from each other with no contact, poured into that one kiss and hands roaming around. Every touch and feel brought back the memories of their times together. After some time, and a lack of oxygen supply, she slowly pulled away and looked down into his piercing baby blue eyes with a genuine smile on her face and her thumb caressing the apple of his cheek._

_“You're here. You found me.” She said quietly pressing her forehead to his._

_“I'm here too, you know?” Sam interrupted their moment together. She looked up and squeaked in delight. She tapped her hand on his arm to let her down and pulled Sam into a big hug._

_“I'm so glad you're here too Sam.” She said sweetly. She let Sam go then reached out to his hand and interlaced their fingers together, pulling him into her villa with Sam following next to them._

_“This is amazing! Do you own the place?”_

_“Of course, I do. After what happened in Germany, Stark and I exchanged some words that pissed me off. I took his credit card that he gave us all and went crazy. I was packing my bags when I remembered having a conversation with Laura about wanting to go retire on an island along the Mediterranean Sea. I got on my laptop and bought the first villa listed on the site without hesitation. I left straight after, stopping at the farm for a few nights. Laura and I went on a rampage shopping online. This villa was half furnished, so we bought tons of furniture and stuff for the place that was delivered a week after I arrived in Mykonos.” She led them over to the white sofa, where he and Sam took off their shirts that was drenched with sweat. He could feel her eyes on him and sent her a wink when he caught her shamelessly ogling his body._

_“Mikhali!” She called out. A short young man walked into the room with a dishcloth in his hand, “Boreíte na paradósete lígo neró kai froúta stous kalesménous mas?_ ”

_“Nai, Mis Natása” the man left the room quietly, as the men looked at her._

_“I'll give you a tour of the villa once you guys have settled in.” Mikhali walked into the room with a tray placing it on the table then handed a bottle of water to each man._

_From that moment on, he and Sam have been living the life in Mykonos with her and they couldn’t ask for anything better while being on the run from the United Nations._

* * *

 “Mmm…” She slowly woke up to see him looking down smiling at her.

“Good morning sweetheart.” He pecked the top of her head.

“Good morning baby.” She stretched her body before laying back chest to chest, on top of each other

“What are we doing today?”

“Well, Sam and I are going over to help Stavros with his garden. He did his back, so he needs help moving dirt around.”

“Aww, my man is such a selfless man. Always helping others.” Steve scoffed.

“You're just as selfless. Look at all the people you have given jobs to and all the kids you've helped.”

Two and a half years since the events in Germany. Two years living in Mykonos. He and Sam were grateful for her – giving them a life where they didn't hide. Stavros was also a great help. He and Sam helped the locals when they needed some heavy lifting done, while she worked with Stavros’s wife Katerina running her ever so popular Greek restaurant.

On Tuesday nights and Saturday mornings, he and Sam would play soccer with local men while she taught ballet to the little girls near their house or have cooking lessons. How were they doing financially? He rented out his apartment in DC and she rented hers, but they didn't need much living in Greece. Sam was enjoying his life in Greece and funnily enough, reached out to Maria Hill and invited her over, which she happily accepted. Maria and Fury were the only ones aware of Steve and Natasha were a couple, and were not surprised at all. Maria adjusted to the civilian life quickly and helped Katerina out at the restaurant.

“Did you know that today is our one-year wedding anniversary?” He asked casually.

“Is it really?” She mussed.

“And tonight we’re – “He was interrupted the annoying ringing of his phone. He groaned and answered the phone with her still on top over him.

“Hello?”

_“Hello, Steve. I have some news for you.”_

“Is everything alright, your highness?” She looked up at him who looked calm and his fingers running through her hair.

_“Yes, Steve. Your friend has awakened. It seems he is now in full control of himself and no longer under HYRDA. My medical team are running some tests as we speak.”_

“That’s great!” He exclaimed, “Did he say anything?”

 _“He asked for you hence the call. However, I was contacted by a Nick Fury earlier and he requested that you return with Mr Wilson, Ms Romanoff and Agent Hill.”_ He groaned – if Fury was contacting him after being away for so long, then it must be serious.

“I’ll let them know.”

 _“He would like to meet all of you at Mr Barton’s farm in Upstate New York. He will pick up Mr Barnes on his way over.”_ She got up off him and sat on the edge of the bed allowing the bed sheet drop off her body. He ended the call and sat up.

“Bucky’s awake and Fury wants all of us at Clint’s farm. Sounds serious.”

“That's great news, honey! Can't say the same about Fury. When do we need to get there?”

“T’Challa sent us a private jet. Should be arriving in three hours.” She turned her head to look at him with a cheeky grin.

“That means we have some time.” He looked at her in confusion.

“You know what, soldier!” She stood up and walked slowly to towards their ensuite, and he immediately shot out of bed and picked her up over his shoulder without shame over their completely nude bodies.

They didn't make it out of the bathroom for another hour – an hour of foreplay and powerful orgasms. He left her to pack everything, while he went down to inform Maria and Sam of T’Challa’s call. He went downstairs to make some brunch and reminisced the day they arrived.

* * *

  _She grasped his hand and pulled him up off the sofa. “Come on you two, I’ll give you a tour of the place.”_

_“Mikhali, Boreíte na etoimásete ton xenóna gia ton Sam kai na párete mazí tou tis tsántes tou."_

_“Kai o Stiv?"_

_“Tha koimitheí sto domátió mou, óste na borésete na válete tis tsántes tou ekeí.” She loved the feeling of holding hands with him – their touch sparked something within them and it was a nice feeling._

_“This villa has three levels with eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms in total. Thanks to Stark’s unlimited credit card, I had to get some renovations done, so now each other bedrooms have an expansive walk-in closet, the ensuite bathrooms are bigger, the kitchen is bigger and more modernised and I had to add some colour to the place.” Natasha showed them the main areas of the house, not going to all the bedrooms. When they walked out onto the patio, they were hit with a beautiful ocean view._

_“This is the infinity pool, that is also connected to the indoor pool but it’s separated by a glass window. The house came already furnished, but I had to get stuff imported from neighbouring countries.”_

_“This place is amazing! How the hell did you afford this!?” Sam immediately pulled down his pants, leaving him in his boxers and jumped in the pool._

_“Stark’s credit card. After everything that happened, and how we went our own ways on bitter terms, I think he owes me.”_

_“I’m so proud of you. You deserve all this.” He looked at her with those soft, gentle eyes that she loved…yes loved and smiled._

_“You deserve this too. I bought this place remembering how you told me that you wanted to see more of the world – see different people, and eat different foods, so I thought that this might be the place for the both of us. One problem though.”_

_“What is it?” She punched his shoulder and glared at him._

_“What the hell took you so long to find me?”_

_“It took me a while to figure out that you were leaving a trail, then when we finally got your secure location, I had to check on the others along the way.” Her face changed immediately – she leaned into him and gave him a chaste kiss._

_“Thank you for finding me, O stratiótis mou.”_

_“I’ll always find you balarína mou”_

* * *

 The four of them boarded the private jet that T’Challa had sent for them, and they were on the way back onto US soil.

“So, how do we feel about returning home?” Sam asked leaning back in his leather seat, as the air hostess brought them their drinks. He looked at the women leaning her head on his chest with their fingers intertwined.

“I don’t know if it’s home anymore,” Steve said quietly. Everyone looked at him surprised.

“Captain America no longer calls America home?” She asked.

“I don’t think so. You’re my home and if that means living in Greece, then that’s home to me.” He was so sweet and innocent…except in bed. Maria and Sam grinned at their two best friends all loved up and in their own bubble.

“How do you think everyone is going to react to you two being married?” He pursed his lips, giving it some thought.

“I don’t know. Haven’t really thought about it.” The plane landed right on Clint’s farm, and the couples were greeted by Fury’s presence on the grass. Sam and Maria took their bags and got off first, while he was still on the plane cradling her face.

“No matter what happens, we’re partners. We make our decisions together.” He reminded her. Her hands gripped his wrists.

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have married you if we weren’t doing it together.” He chuckled and pecked her lips.

“I never thought my best agent and Captain America would be kissing in broad daylight.” Nick Fury said as they descended from the plane.

“Not Captain anymore sir.” He said as Fury joined them in walking into Clint’s farmhouse. The former S..H.I.E.L.D director looked at the two of them – they were happy, they had each other. Fury praised himself for assigning them as partners after the events in New York. He also took notice of their rings on their wedding finger but reserved his questions for later.

“Natasha!” Laura was the first one to greet them! “Steve! It's so good to see you both!” She walked over and gave them big hugs when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes, Bucky was there laughing with Clint. Bucky turned to look at Steve. He walked up to him and stopped a foot away with an expressionless face.

“Hey Punk,” Bucky said with a small smile emerging. He couldn't say anything but pulled his best friend into a brotherly embrace. He pulled him off but did not let his hands go from gripping his biceps.

“Honey, I think you need to let him go.” She approached them from behind with a smile on her face. Clint looked at his own wife and mouthed “ _honey?”_  only for her to shrug her shoulders.

“James.”

“Natalia.” He knew their history, but he didn't care because he saw beyond their past - it was about living in the now and the future. He was angry with them (her mostly) at first for not tell him, but then realised they weren’t who they were. He loved her and Bucky too much, to let the past cloud his judgment of the people that they today. However, one mistake was when he was on a double date with her, Sam and Maria, the kiss with Sharon was revealed  _accidentally_. She was pissed, she took her napkin off her lap and slammed it on the table, before storming out of the restaurant. He had to grovel for the rest of the night, and she would tease him and arouse him for a full week before make-up sex could happen.

“Now, that everyone is here, let’s have some dinner first before we talk business,” Laura announced to the group. Natasha and Laura went into the kitchen with the kids, leaving the men to talk. Surprisingly, no one noticed the rings the couple was wearing…they were hiding it very well. Scott looked happy and healthy and got along well with Sam and Clint, while Bucky was talking with Fury and Maria and Wanda was helping look after Nathaniel. Laura called everyone to the table - he takes his place in between her and little Lila looking hungrily at the delicious spread the Barton family had laid out. He looked around at all the faces around the table – they looked happy, healthy and full of life. He smiled, thanking his lucky stars for all the blessings in his life since coming out of the ice.

“That was delicious, Laura. Thank you very much.” Nick rubbed his belly. He stood up and helped Clint and Wanda clear up the table, despite Laura’s protest, he did it anyway. He finished washing the table when he looked out of the kitchen window reflecting on the last time they were at the farm. He felt arms snake around his waist and a head resting on his back. He looked back at her quizzical face.

“ _Eísai kalá, agápi mou?_ ”

“ _Eímai kalá. Anarotiémai póte tha to katalávoun ...”_

“ _Fantasteíte óti eímaste pantreménoi? Tha eínai pio sokarisménoi gi 'aftó apó otidípote állo.”_ He spun around and held her close to him.

_“Amfivállo óti tha to katalávoun...”_

“We’ll tell them if they can’t figure it out.” She grinned. They went upstairs to have a shower and change, before descending downstairs, where all the adults were sitting in the lounge room, all changed and relaxed. The kids had been put to sleep, leaving them in private to discuss matters.

“So, Steve. Where have you been all this time?” Clint asked. He looked at Sam who smirked at him. She cuddled up close to him, but no one said anything about their intimacy.

“Sam and I have been in Mykonos the past two years.”

“Greece?” Nick looked at him with a raised brow. Sam nodded.

“What have you two been doing there?” Laura asked while handing out beers with Wanda.

“Living with Natasha, helping out the locals, and playing soccer with them.”

“Natasha has been living in Greece this whole time?” Wanda looked at her mentor in surprise. She giggled. Everyone looked at her with surprise – they have never seen the red-head so relaxed and free-spirited.

“Yes, she has. Since she left Germany, she’s been all over the place then found solace in Greece. I got there six months after she left.”

“Are you guys still living with Natasha?” Clint asked warily. He wasn’t so sure what the relationship was between the two partners, but it looked way more serious for it to be just working partners.

“Yes. Considering we’ve been married for a year.” He said nonchalantly as his finger played on a strand of her hair. Everyone but Sam and Maria spat out their drinks in surprise and looked at the couple in shock.

“Why aren’t you two surprised?” Bucky pointed at Sam and Maria.

“We were at the wedding. I was his best man, and Maria was Nat’s maid of honour. It was a really tiny wedding.” Sam answered.

“ _Faínetai óti ísastan sostós ... óloi eínai sokarisménoi."_   She said looking up at him.

 _“Fysiká ímoun ... eímai pánta sostós."_ Steve joked.

“Congratulations. I knew partnering my best agent with Captain America was never a mistake.” Fury said graciously.

“Not Captain anymore Nick.” He reminded the man.

“Apologies  _Steve_. Let’s get down to business.” Everyone sat up straight and looked at the man with an eyepatch on.

“It seems Stark has been busy trying to recruit people to sign the Sokovia Accords, and I don’t like it one bit.” Fury’s face returned to an expressionless face.

“What are we meant to do about it?”

“There is a threat coming. I don’t know what, but my gut is telling me this threat could really be the end of humanity.”

“How do you know?”

“I have my sources.”

“So, what are we meant to do?” Fury was about to respond when they felt the ground shake. Steve knew what had happened – Thor had arrived. They looked out the window to see the big, tall God standing in his Asgardian outfit, with his hammer in hand. Laura got up to open the front door and ushered the God in.

“FRIENDS! I have returned!” Thor’s voice boomed. Luckily, the Barton kids were heavy sleepers, so Thor’s loudness would have no effect on them.  Everyone got up to greet Thor or introduce themselves to him. Steve and Natasha were the last ones to greet their old friend.

“Steven! It is good to see you again, my friend. And Lady Natasha, you still look as lovely as ever.” Steve chuckled and embraced the Asgardian God in a big hug, while Natasha gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Dear friends, I apologise for not being here since the Sokovia Accords were introduced. I have been informed of what happened in Germany. I hear you have all been in hiding ever since. I feel just as responsible for my involvement.”

“It’s been almost three years Thor. Don’t dwell on it.” Natasha smiled.

“Understood Lady Natasha.” Thor smiled and sat down next to Sam.

“Welcome back Thor.” Fury nodded in his direction. More wine glasses were filled as Thor shared some stories from recent times in Asgard.

 “So, Fury…what are we going to do with this  _threat_?” Clint asked drinking his beer.

“You all need to go to New York and get the message through Stark’s thick head that the Sokovian Accords and make the world listen to you-you guys are not vigilantes and definitely not criminals.”

“You do realise that we are being hunted by the government, right?” Sam raised his brows in confusion.

“I know, but you guys are superheroes. You have brains and skills. Use it.” Fury said his final words before getting up and leaving with King T’Challa following.

“Your Highness, will you be joining us in New York?” Bucky asked before they departed the farmhouse.

“No, I will not. However, when you are in dire need of help…I will be there.”

* * *

 He stood by the window drinking a mug of hot coffee, watching the sun rise over the farm. It was a good night sleep, however; it was nothing like Greece. He turned his head when he heard the quiet rustling of their bed sheets. He knew she was slowly waking up. He put his mug down and walked over the bed hovering above her, and the back of his finger gently skimming across her cheek.

She moaned at the warm feeling of his touch and slowly woke up looking directly into his blue eyes.

“When are we heading to New York?” She yawned. He smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed and allowed his fingers to caress her bare skin.

“After breakfast. Want to get up and help me make everyone some breakfast?” She nodded. He left her to herself in the bathroom and went downstairs. It was the crack of dawn and nobody was awake yet. He chuckled quietly seeing Thor on the sofa that was far too small to accommodate his size. He walked over to the fridge and took out some fresh farm eggs, bacon, butter and other ingredients to make a hollandaise sauce.

“So, what are we making?” She walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of running shorts and loose button top with the bottom tied to expose her midriff.

“I was going to just make eggs’ Benedict, but it seems you are going to make more food?”

“Not enough, got to make some pancakes for the kids and Thor.” She winked. Fifteen minutes later, Cooper and Lila woke up and stormed into the kitchen smiling and helped their Uncle Steve and Aunt Nat cook breakfast in the morning.

As food began placed on the table, the household was waking up and walked into dining room yawning and praising the amazing spread of food. The couple sat side by side each other at breakfast, but he couldn’t help thinking about how lucky he was to have wake from the ice in this time period – so much has changed, but he finally felt like he belonged, especially with her by his side.

Clint decided that it was best if he and his family stayed put on the farm and be a back-up or safe house if things went wrong. Fury left a quinjet for them to use to get back to New York, and when everyone walked in, they saw bags with their names on it.

“How did Fury get all this?” Sam held up his wings with wide eyes.

“It’s Fury, you never know.” He said as he held up his suit. The one thing that was missing was his shield. He sat down and held the suit in his hands.

“Are you alright, Steve?” She walked over and sat beside her husband. He looked up and saw her already dressed in her infamous Black Widow suit with her weapons in its place.

“I don’t know if I can be Captain America anymore. I don’t have my shield.”

“Oh, honey.” She pulled him into a side embrace, “you are more than a man with a suit and shield. You’re Steve Rogers. Being Captain America will always be a part of you, but maybe this is a sign.”

“A sign of what?” He asked with his brows furrowed in confusion.

“To fight for freedom as Steve Rogers. Let people know that you are more than a superhero…that you are a man who deserves to right to live a life without the government following his every move. We all want that, Steve.” He sighed and dropped the suit onto the surface. Maria was up in the pilot seat flying the quinjet with Sam by her side.

“Hey guys, social media is going insane with the news Pepper and Stark are back together.” Sam walked over and placed his phone on the upright touch panel where everyone gathered around.

“There’s more.” Bucky scrolled through the various news articles, “he’s throwing a party black-tie gala in honour of his foundation. We could crash that.”

“When is this event set to occur?” Thor looked at them unsure of what the plan was anyway.

“In two weeks. What’s the plan Cap?” Sam asked him out of habit.

“Not Cap anymore, Sam.” He groaned – he knew Sam enjoyed calling him Cap when it comes to trouble, reminding him that he will always be Captain America.

“Well, we can’t call you Rogers, because both you and Nat respond to it,” Sam smirked. Maria put the plane on autopilot and joined the group.

“I managed to get through to Pepper. She said there will be super heavy security, but she will help us. She said she doesn’t agree with Stark and the whole Accords thing and wants all of us to be one big happy family.” She said in a sarcastic voice.

“Here’s the plan, we all head back to Greece, stay there a few nights…then we’ll get Pepper to sneak us into the party. I know there’s an underground entrance that we can use to get into the tower, that way we won’t get anyone detecting us in the public eye especially by the media.”

“What about Pepper?”

“We’ll talk to her when we get to Greece.” She said walking over to the pilot’s seat to take control of the quinjet. She knew he would be watching her ass in that leather suit so he subtly leaned back and watched the exaggerated movement of her hips. Bucky slapped the back of his head to regain his attention and focus.

“Pay attention punk.”

“Shut up Buck. She’s my wife, I’m allowed to.”

“Buckle in guys. We’re going to Italy first to pick up some things for the party, then we’ll head to Mykonos.

* * *

 

They arrived in Milan, Italy and decided to spend two nights in the beautiful town staying at the Armani Hotel. With the help of T’Challa and Maria, they all had been given covers – the hotels, bookings made and credit cards were all under different names. The married couple stayed in the Presidential Suite, where everyone would have their meals in their dining rooms and drinks in the bar. Everyone had a disguise to wear – the men just put on some sort of leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses, but instead of wearing aviator’s sunglasses, he wore those square-rim glasses without the lenses. Nat’s usual fiery red hair became a dark blonde shade, must to his dismay, but for the sake of what they were doing, it was necessary.

The couple went on their own way while everyone went to have some brunch which led them to the Versace store. Steve was sitting waiting for Nat to come out of the change rooms for the eighth time.

“Maria found a dress from Louis Vuitton. They will all meet us at the front of Versace in ten minutes.” He said looking down at his phone.

“I think I have found the one.” He lifted his head and saw the vision in front of him – his wife was wearing a one-shoulder floor-length evening dress. It had an asymmetrical front, racer-back, and a gold zip along the side of her left leg. He stood up in awe of his wife.

“You look stunning.” She blushed at his compliment.

“Are you just saying that because I’m your wife?”

“No.”

“Is it because you’re sick of me trying on dresses?”

“No.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Mr Rogers.”

“I know, but this dress looks great on you, Mrs Rogers.” He grinned. The sales assistant approached them in awe of the photogenic couple.

“You look amazing in that dress, ma’am. It’s the last one too.”

“See, told you.”

“She’s only saying that because she works here,” Nat whispered so the sales assistant wouldn’t hear.

“Remember, I’m always honest.” That was enough to finally get Nat to buy the dress and get them both the hell out of the store. They met up with everyone else before heading over to the Georgio Armani store for the men to get their suits and shoes, then the last stop was for the women to get their pairs of shoes and other accessories to complete their look.

After departing Milan, they took commercial flights to Mykonos as it was only a small island and the quinjet would’ve taken up too much space on the airport tarmac and it’s so powerful that it could destroy more damage to the airport than landing safely.

Thor and Bucky were in awe of the place and like when Steve and Sam first arrived in Greece was easily recognised by the locals but were reassured that nobody would alert the authorities. Even more so, they were amazed by Nat’s place. On Nat’s orders, the head housekeeper and some of the helpers helped everyone get resettled in while Steve and Bucky went off to the local market to buy fresh produce to prepare dinner tonight. It was a lovely, warm evening so they thought they go swimming and have a barbecue for dinner.

“So, this is where the three of you live? It’s really nice.”

“Yeah, it is. I never thought I would ever get to see a place like this especially after everything that happened to us.” Bucky was amazed by how much his friend has changed since the first time they met each other during the 1930s. He watched at his best friend interacted with the local farmers talking in Greek as if he had known them since he was a young boy. Steve also introduced him to some of his soccer friends that he and Sam played with each week.

They returned home about two hours later with him holding their box of produce and meats, while Bucky held trays of traditional Greek doughnuts and pastry desserts that was enough to feed a whole village. Everyone enjoyed a swim in the infinity pool and a delicious barbecue spread that Steve had prepared, and the delicious desserts that they bought.

“A toast.” Steve raised his beer bottle.

“To family reunions and freedom.”

“To family reunions and freedom.” Everyone replied with their glasses of wine and beer bottles risen.

* * *

“Remind me again why you need help finding a pair of shoes?” Maria asked while she and Nat were getting their final preparations done. They had arrived in New York, the morning of Stark’s Gala and stayed at the Beverley Hilton Hotel that Maria had booked for them – Sam with Maria, Bucky and Thor in a room, and the married couple together.

They decided to stay at the hotel to avoid being caught on the streets, so they ordered room service and all hung out in Thor and Bucky’s room. After lunch, Maria and Nat left the hotel and went to get ready for tonight’s event. They had already spent a day at a cheap but luxurious spa in Mykonos getting waxed, facials, spa treatments and their nails done. Pepper had sent them hair stylists and make-up artists for everyone to use at their disposal. Nat and Maria were getting their make-up done while the guys were getting their hair cut and styled.

“The pair of Jimmy Choos that I bought from Milan don’t look right. Besides, you can wear them. We’re the same size.”

“What am I supposed to do with the pair of Louboutins’ that I just bought?”

“A girl can never have too many shoes, Maria.”

“I know. I’ve seen your collection at home. How many pairs did you pack?”

“About six?”

“Six!?”

“Well, twelve if I included all my shoes.”

“You should’ve told me earlier! I wouldn’t have spent my money on those ridiculously priced shoes.” Without a doubt, Maria and Nat’s friendship grew since Sam called her out to Greece – they were best friends as much as they both refused to call each other that. They talked about a lot of things and had each other’s back, both confining each other in a lot of personal secrets.

Steve and Nat stood beside each other in front of the mirror admiring their outfits for the evening…even Nat couldn’t resist from taking a few photos of them together.

“We look great together!” He smiled. She rolled her eyes, fluffed her hair then opened the hotel suite door about to head out.

“What did I say wrong?” He asked in confusion.

“You’ve really got to come up with better words.” He quickly followed her and shut the door behind them and waited for the elevator.

“What? We do look great!” He cried out. She shook her head and walked into the elevator when the doors opened.

When they arrived at the lobby, they were greeted by the rest of their friends all dressed up. Maria was wearing long, white fluid Louis Vuitton silk dress with a low v-neckline and a pair of Jimmy Choos’ nude glitter pointy toe pumps with a silver clutch that hid a pocket knife. Her make-up was very natural and her hair done up in a ponytail with a side fishtail braid.

In comparison to Nat, she stood out in her black floor-length Versace dress with her super high Charlotte Olympia black and gold heels. Her hair was down in a wavy half-up-half-down style with a Dutch crown braid and bronzy makeup that wasn’t too dramatic. She hated carrying a clutch, so she hid a small knife around her thigh garter – she never liked going to such events without some sort of weapon.

“Wow, you and Cap look like a picture-perfect couple…” Sam drawled out.

“Thanks, Sam. See Steve, that’s a phrase that you can use besides the word great.” She smirked.

“Ma’am, sir. Your cars have arrived.” The valet outside the hotel came to inform the hotel. He scanned the vicinity – there were three big black cars waiting for them in front of the doors, but he could also see two of the same identical cars on the streets.  _‘Must be extra security.’_  He thought. They spoke with Pepper a couple nights before leaving Greece to come up with a plan – she put Happy in charge of greeting them underground and that all security intel were double checked and sworn to security with their identities. Happy was also like Pepper, but he would always stay loyal to Tony.

“How do you think tonight’s going to go down?” She asked him quietly as they were being driven at record speed to the venue. He looked down at their interlaced fingers resting on his thigh.

“I don’t know. It’s going to be frantic but I’m more worried about your feet. How tall are your heels?” She tilted her ankle and looked down then looked back up at her husband.

“6 inches with a one-inch platform.”

“I will never understand why you or any other woman on earth wear these kinds of shoes. They’re dangerous – one misstep and you will break your ankles.” She giggled and rubbed her hand along his bicep.

“You are a man, of course, you will never understand. Remember your face when you first saw my closet?” He chuckled at the memory.

“I was so shocked at how many pairs a woman like you especially could own that many shoes.”

“And what did I say?”

“You said that diamonds are not your best friends, but shoes are.” They both laughed. The car stopped when they arrived underground.

“I love you,  _Ómorfos sýzygós mou_.” She said sweetly.

“I love you,  _agápi mou_.” He responded and gave her a deep kiss. The doors open and they exited the car at the same time as everyone else and were met with the smiling face of Happy.

“Welcome back to New York, everyone. Miss Potts is upstairs with Mr Stark.” Happy led them into a secret elevator to where the party was held, “you all look great and very appropriate for tonight’s event.

“Will there be a lot of people attending, Lord Happy?” Thor enquired.

“I am not a Lord, Mr Odinson, but yes. There will be a lot of media in attendance. Oh, we’re here now. Good luck.” Slowly, two by two left the elevator and everyone at the party was quietly talking about them and looking at them. When he exited the elevator with his wife wrapped around his arm, everyone went silent – it was obvious that either they were recognised or they looked so good together, everyone was surprised. The elevator doors shut behind them and immediately photographers went ballistic. They allowed photos to be taken because they wanted the world to know that they were still alive and that they were still here to help save the world.

Overall the noise, an extremely loud and slow clap could be heard, and the chatter quickly silenced.

“Wow, what an entrance. You always liked to be the centre of attention didn’t you Cap? Oh wait, you’re no longer Captain. You’re just Steve Rogers. And what the hell are you even doing here?” Tony Stark walked and stood a couple feet away from them.

“I cannot seem to remember a time where I liked all the attention. It sounds like you were describing yourself. And since when was fighting for your country or freedom a criminal act?” He responded diplomatically.

“We’re here to tell you that we’re sick of running or hiding from the law. There’s a threat coming and we came to try and get through your thick head that we are not going to back down, even if the United Nations are hunting for us.” She snapped and squeezed his hand gently.

“You do realise that one call and you’ll all be under the government’s control? Your whole lives will never be yours to have, anymore.”

“Have care how you speak Stark. These are my friend and you were my friend, but what you have done with the Sokovian Accords is completely ignorant.”

“Oh, mighty God of Asgard, did they brainwash you into siding with them? You’re on the list too.” Thor looked at them in with surprise. Bucky quietly spoke to him.

“Oh, please Tony. Why don’t you grow a pair and admit that what the governments are doing is wrong? We shouldn’t have to wait for them to give us the authority to do our jobs. You really think some NYPD cop can take down some superhuman who is trying to erase all humankind? What else do we have to give up for doing the right thing? Wanda is just a kid who was experimented on  _illegally_. You only signed that ridiculous Accords to feel better about yourself – you refuse to admit and accept that some of the disasters we’ve had to fight were because of you. So, what if Iron Man started it, but he also ended it. Don’t you think that you also deserve the right to freedom? That you get to choose who to fight and how to fight it?” There was silence after he spoke. He looked at his best friends who nodded in support and Thor who gave him a big smile.

“Get out. I want you out of here. You’re killing the mood. DJ! Turn the music back up.” Stark ordered and turned around.

“Let’s go  _moró._ We got enough.” She tugged on his hand and whispered. He nodded and looked at everyone then threw his head towards the elevator door. However as soon as Thor pressed the button, the music stopped.

“Everyone out of here now!” Pepper screamed, “Mr Stark has some things that he needs to sort out, and you guys,” She pointed at him and the group, “you are not leaving here till we get somethings straightened out.” Immediately they all obeyed and walked over to the u-shaped couches where people were getting up from and hastily exiting the tower. He looked down at his watch and realised that had arrived quite late into the night and he was hungry.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, please organise boxes of pizzas and beer.”

“How many would you like me to organise?” The A.I asked in response.

“However many is enough to feed these supermen and women. Everyone sit down.” She ordered. Tony did not sit down; however, he was slowly stepping away from Pepper and everyone else. “That includes you, Tony. Now.” Pepper sat down almost like she was at the head of the table.

“Now, I have been up to date with what has been going in, in particular with what happened since the Sokovian Accords was introduced. Now I may not have been with Tony at the time, but I know what he is going through while you guys have been all separated.”

“Pepper, this isn’t going to work,” Tony whispered to her.

“Shut up Tony. I actually agree with them.” Tony looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

“You do? That’s not fair! You’re my girlfriend AND the CEO of  _my_  company! You should automatically be on my side.” Tony argued.

“No, I do not have to side with you if I think it’s wrong.”

“As much as I’m enjoying this, can we get to the point?” Sam looked very unamused.

“Right. Why did you guys show up now? You could’ve shown up days, weeks, months even years ago? Why now?” He looked down at his wife who looked slightly tired, but she was more than willing to answer.

“Fury came to us a couple weeks ago. Told us there have been reports of a new threat arise – potentially earth destructing and that we needed to sort out our differences and prepare for this supposed new threat.” She slyly pulled out her small pocket knife from the holster on her thigh, without it looking so obvious that she was about to punch herself in the vagina.

“What is this threat Fury is talking about Natashalie?” Tony was surprised that he was conversing with his  _frenemies_.

“Don’t call me that.” She spat, immediately he kissed her temple and rubbed her back to sooth her tension, “he didn’t say, but from some intel that we got, it could be the same kind of threat Loki posed on us. Sorry, Thor.” Thor shrugged.

“Look, we all have disagreements with the Accords, but if this threat is getting closer, then we need to put them aside and work together. We started off as a team, and we’ll finish a team – a full team. We can’t be the Avengers if we don’t have Wanda or you, Tony.” He said firmly, “I know that things between all of us are rocky, but I think it’s time we move on and not let the past affect our present and our future, besides we have better things to look forward too.” He looked down and grinned at his wife.

There was a moment of silence.

“You’re right Cap. You always are.” Tony said in annoyance.

“Not Captain anymore.”

“Come on Rogers. Stop being so modest – you’ll always be Cap, even without your shield which I’m still not sure whether to give it back to you yet, you’re Captain America. Hypothetically, if this so-called  _threat_  lands here on earth and even in New York, we’re going to need you to take orders.” He nodded.

They spent a little more time talking and slowly rebuilding their relationship together but things between Bucky and Tony was running on thin ice, but despite knowing the truth about the death of Tony’s parents, Pepper tried to put her feelings aside and converse with Bucky and enjoyed talking to him. She concluded that the man that was under HYDRA’s control, is completely different to the man today and to the man that Steve has known his whole life.

When the clock stroke at midnight, they decided to call it a night.

“Hey, Rogers!” Both Steve and Nat turned around from the elevator and looked at Tony and Pepper’s surprised faces.

“What?” They responded in sync.

“That proves my theory right.”

“What theory?”

“That you two are married. I wasn’t going crazy when I saw your rings.” Tony smirked. The door opened and everyone got in.

“Damn right we are!” Steve called out as the doors closed.

“Language!” Tony shouted.

They returned to the hotel feeling relieved that things went to plan – by now, social media and the internet would have gone ballistic since Captain America and Black Widow made a reappearance with The Falcon, Winter Soldier and Thor by their side. No doubt the government are on alert. When tomorrow comes, they’re finally back in action fighting for their freedom since the day they left Berlin after that “civil war” disaster.

He sat on their king-sized bed with his tux jacket hanging over the armchair and his bow tie undone while Nat was in the bathroom removing her makeup and getting changed out of her dress.

“Babe…” He looked up to his wife holding a white stick and tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He stood up and walked over to her.

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered.

“You’re pregnant?” He echoed.

‘I’m pregnant.” She said louder.

“You’re pregnant.” Steve said in awe.

“I’m pregnant!” Natasha cried out and jumped into her husband’s arm and he swung her around. He lowered her feet to the ground and gave her a passionate kiss as his massive hands holding her face.

“It seems your super sperm cured my infertility.” Nat giggled. He chuckled and slowly unzipped the back of her dress and picked up his wife with her legs wrapped around his waist and continued kissing each other. He threw her on the bed and hovered over the top of her.  His eyes roamed over his wife’s amazing body and ran his hands over her black lacy lingerie.

“You do know that you can’t keep me out from fighting when everyone else is right?” Nat grinned.

“But, you need to protect and look after yourself and the baby. I can’t risk you two getting hurt or worse.” He looked at her seriously.

“You don’t need to worry about us. I can do it and besides, you have my back.”

“Always, and when we go back home tomorrow morning, you are going straight to a doctor.”

“Yes, Captain. I love being your wife.” She winked.

“I love you, Natalia Alianovna Rogers.”

“I love you, Steven Rogers.”

* * *

* * *

  **Google Translations:**

  * _Kaliméra! Chreiázeste taxí se xenodocheío? -_ Good morning! Do you need a taxi to a hotel?
  * _Kaliméra kýrie! Tha boroúsate na mas párete sti diéfthynsi aftí? -_ Good morning, sir! Could you please take us to this address?
  * _Fysiká -_ Of course!
  * _Boreíte na paradósete lígo neró kai froúta stous kalesménous mas?_  - Can you please bring some water and fruit for our guests?
  * _Nai, kyría Natása_  - Yes, Miss Natasha
  * _Mikhali, Boreíte na etoimásete ton xenóna gia ton Sam kai na párete mazí tou tis tsántes tou._ \- Mikhali, can you please prepare the guestroom for Sam and take his bags with you.
  * _Kai o Stiv? -_ And Steve?
  * _Tha koimitheí sto domátió mou, óste na borésete na válete tis tsántes tou ekeí. -_ He will sleep in my room, so can you put his bags in there.
  * _Eísai kalá, agápi mou? -_ Are you alright, my love?
  * _O stratiótis mou_ \- my soldier
  * _Balarína mou_  - my ballerina
  * _Eímai kalá. Anarotiémai póte tha to katalávoun ... -_ I'm fine. I wonder when they'll figure it out...
  * _Fantasteíte óti eímaste pantreménoi? Tha eínai pio sokarisménoi gi 'aftó apó otidípote állo. -_ Figure out that we're married? They'll be more shocked about it than anything.
  * _Amfivállo óti tha to katalávoun_  - I doubt they'll figure it out
  * _Faínetai óti ísastan sostós ... óloi eínai sokarisménoi._ _ Looks like you were right... they're all in shock.
  * _Fysiká ímoun ... eímai pánta sostós_  - Of course I was...I'm always right.
  * _Ómorfos sýzygós mou_  - my handsome husband
  * _agápi mou_  -my love
  * _moró_ \- baby



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy fic! Romanogers forever! Please leave me some comments.
> 
> Open to one-shot suggestions :)


End file.
